Unnamed Nausicaans
List of Nausicaans Unnamed Nausicaans Nausicaan Bodyguards The Nausicaan Bodyguards were employed by liquidator Brunt to enforce the wishes of the Ferengi Commerce Authority. When Rom tried to form a union at Quark's bar, Brunt had his Nausicaan thugs beat up Quark as an example of what would happen if a union was formed. (DS9: "Bar Association") :The Nausicaan bodyguards were played by dart experts James Lomas and Shawn McConnell. Dart experts were needed because one scene included the two throwing darts at each others stomachs. Quark and Brunt observed that it appeared quite painful, but then again, so were all Nausicaan games. Nausicaan Captain The Nausicaan Captain was the captain of a pirate ship that tried to steal the cargo of the ship Fortunate Son. During the first confrontation, one of his crewmembers was captured by the Fortunate Son. The cargo ship under the command of its first officer would get the codes to disable the Nausicaan ships weapons. However after attacking the Nausicaan captian's ship, they found themselves outnumbered by the Nuasicaan ships. The Enterprise would intervene in the dispute and try to settle it in a peaceful manner. At first the captain threatened to destroy the cargo ship unless his crewmembers was released. He disabled the Fortunate Son, and the Nausicaans board the freighter to retrieve the captive. Archer hailed the Nausicaan captain to negotiate a peaceful solution, letting the freighter go in exchange for the hostage. Faced with the superior firepower of the Enterprise, the Nausicaan captain agrees to let Archer deliver the prisoner, and he ceased his attack on the cargo ship. (ENT: "Fortunate Son") :The Nausicaan Captain was played by Danny Goldring. Nausicaan Dom-jot Players These Nausicaans were responsible for the events that necessiated a bonic implanted heart in Jean-Luc Picard in 2327. After graduating from Starfleet, he was stationed at a starbase with two of his friends. One of them was cheated at Dom-jot by the Nausicaans. To get even, Picard rigged the table. The Nausicaans found out and accused Picard of being a coward. A bar fight ensued, and Picard was stabbed in the heart by one of the Nausicaans. In 2369, after being shot in the chest on an away mission, Picard's heart was damaged and he became clinically dead. Q gave him a chance to change history and avoid the fight, and not have a bionic heart. At first he did, but found out that his life in the alternate timeline was unfulling. He had become a lowly astrophysics officer who had no hope of advancement. Picard summoned Q and begged that he would rather die than live an average life. Q obliged and the fight ensued, with Picard waking up in sickbay in the present and understanding why he was he had become. (TNG: "Tapestry") :The Nausicaan Dom-jot players were played by Clint Carmichael, Nick Dimitin and Tom Morga. Nausicaan on Dessica II This Nausicaan was a patron of a bar on Dessica II in early 2370. He told Commander William T. Riker, incognito on the planet, a "great" story. Riker said he would remember the story the next time he would be in a knife fight. Nausicaan Hologram (VOY: "Q2") :''The holographic Nausicaan was played by Anthony Holiday. Nausicaan Hostage The Nausicaan prisoner was captured during a confrontation between Nausicaan pirates and the cargo ship Fortunate Son. Matthew Ryan, the first officer who had assumed command when the captain was injured, beat the Nausicaan until he gave the codes to disable the Nausicaan weapons system. The prisoner was freed after the Enterprise intervened between the two parties. (ENT: "Fortunate Son") :The Nausicaan prisoner was played by D. Elliot Woods. Nausicaan Prisoner This Nausicaan was a prisoner aboard an Enolian transport en route to Canamar in 2152. He was an associate of Kuroda Lor-ehn, who was also aboard the transport. The Nausicaan assisted Kuroda in taking over the transport. Afterwards, he guarded the prisoners and the transport's captured personnel while Kuroda and another prisoner piloted the ship. The transport was ultimately intercepted by the crew of ''Enterprise'', who were able to retrieve everyone from the transport with the exception of Kuroda, who perished when the transport was destroyed in orbit of Tamaal. (ENT: Canamar" (ENT: "Canamar") :The Nausicaan Canamar prisoner was played by Michael McGrady. Nausicaan Trader s.]] The Nausicaan Trader and entered into a lucrative deal with Quark to buy stolen Denevan crystals. Quark had to devise a way to keep Odo distracted. He set up a romantic evening to celebrate Odo and Kira's one month anniversary of their first date. Odo goes along with Quark even though he knows about the deal. The Nausicaan arrived on the station and brought 200 crystals.(DS9: "The Sound of Her Voice") Category:ListsCategory:People